The Mage and the Lady
by Kagelu
Summary: After the end of the Legends series and to DOSF, what happened to Raistlin? My short take on what may have been


"So this is what dying feels like," Raistlin muttered as he lay broken on the ground. The fight had been long despite his disadvantage. Queen Takhisis now towered over him, taking a moment to gouge her victory over the mage. For his betrayal during the War and now, the audacity to attempt to depose Her, Raistlin Majere must pay. Ohhh, revenge would be sweet yet.

Raistlin tilted his head slightly, to look through hair matted by blood and sweat at his tormentor. 

To his surprise, Takhisis's attention wasn't on him. All five heads had paused and were focused at a point to the left. A sudden blinding white light flared into being. When vision returned, a breath escaped Raistlin's lips. Fizban or Paladine as he was more commonly known, stood in glittering white armour. Besides him stood a solemn young man in white, well-built and handsome. The latter paid little notice of the silent conversation between Paladine and Takhisis. Rather, he glanced at Raistlin with.....worry?

Abruptly the exchange between the two immortals ended-not in Takhisis's favour if the 5 identical scowls

were anything to judge by. The Dark Queen retreated into a dark shadow which dissolved into the air. A second later, Paladine sighed and followed suit. The strange young man lingered for a moment. Holding a staff eerily similar to the staff of Magius, an amused expression lined his face as he vanished in another burst of white light.

The stillness that followed in the gods' sudden departure seems all so sudden. For a moment, Raistlin dared think they had forgotten him. A small bitter smile crossed his features. "It wouldn't be a first," he whispered to the emptiness within and without.

As Raistlin looked up, he was startled. The sky has turned dark resembling night, moments before he could have sworn it was clear as the autumn sky. 

Some trick? Or part of the strange nature that characterised the Abyss? A sound, the ringing of silver bells, caught his attention. It drifted in from a distance on the wind; Raistlin had no time to ponder this when like the echo sounded. A woman's voice, silvery laughter consonant with the bells before chimed, the unseen person drawing nearer as the voice became clearer. Turning his head weakly in the direction from where he guessed it came, Raistlin strained his eyes to see through the encroaching darkness.

A slender waist, ivory white faltered into view, despite Raistlin's rapidly dimming eyesight. Struggling for life, he stared at the hand unable to see anything else. It became a focus point, Raistlin willed himself to concentrate on it. More of the limb appeared, delicate strands of silver filigree traced from a ring on the middle finger backwards, up an arm drab in red silk. When the owner appeared, Raistlin involuntarily sucked in a breath. Raven black hair streaked with white, scarlet silk robes clothed her from head to toe, more filigree trailed both sleeves and through the lower of the face was hidden by a red veil- Raistlin knew it to be beautiful. Though he could not have explained this thought should anyone asked. In her left hand, she held a huge leather bound tome.

As she approached, Raistlin caught the sweet scent of roses lingering about her being. The mysterious lady bent down and a hand reached out, to push a strand of hair which had fallen on his eyes. At her touch, comforting warmth invaded Raistlin's being. With it came a feeling, some half-forgotten memory stirred and he struggled to recall where he had seen this woman. He felt himself fading fast.

"Who?" He demanded in a hushed whisper. Eyes twinkled in response-another gesture that sent a stab of familiarity though him.

"I...know you." 

Raistlin was certain he has seen her before, he knew that touch. The moment he thought this, his rational side said it was impossible. In his life, Raistlin has never knew a woman close enough to allow himself to experience a caress this intimate; for the fondness of this hand was that of a lover. Raistlin pondered. A lover? No, the only love of his life had been his magic.... his magic. 

Raistlin's mind whirled as realisation coupled shock dawned on him and eyes widen to stare at her. "Lunitari." 

The Red Lady lifted the veil from her face. Raistlin remembered once again, the face of the goddess who appeared to him, in that time so long ago. 

"Welcome, Raistlin Majere. I see you've return to me." Lunitari proclaimed, all the while her hands continue to stroke the white hair underneath them.

The expression on Raistlin's face was first of surprise, then suspicion. Finally Raistlin decided to be frank since he had learnt in their last encounter that thoughts could not be hidden from her and her cousins. 

"To you, Lady Lunitari? Surely you mean to your cousin Nunturi? For it's his colour I now don." Came the bitter reply that failed to hide a note of curiosity. Raistlin turned his head away from Lunitari unwilling to face her. In turn, the dark eyes sadden. "Why do you not look upon me, Raistlin? You've honoured me and fulfilled your vow to the Three. But first-"

Here she placed a hand on Raistlin's chest. Abruptly a surge of pain laced through Raistlin, he came close to passing out. When the spots dispersed from his vision, the goddess was holding a black glowing ball in one hand. This was promptly flung to the side. On impact, the blackball melted and a form vaguely human emerged. Raistlin could only stare at it in horror.

He could barely choke out the name. "Fistandantilus?!" 

In contrast, the goddess's face was an iron mask as she commanded coldly. "Leave us. What entails here is not for your ears nor eyes."

The being known as Fistandantilus, merely gave a curt nod and vanished. It was all quite confusing for Raistlin who continued to gawk at the spot. 

"Do you remember our first meeting?" Lunitari's voice probed his thoughts. The expression on Majere's face, instantly softens. He divert his attention back to Lunitari, once more noticing her beauty as he regarded the goddess's visage.

How could he have forgotten? That fateful event, which changed his entire life--the loveliness before him. Years ago during his youth, the goddess and her cousins appeared to him. It was his pride, his secret joy. In the time many years passed, he had made a vow to the Three to always honour them and spread the wonders of the Art. Whenever the young mage tried to thought of the encounter, he found to his dismay, unable to revive the exact details of it. Raistlin recalled Solinari as handsome, dress in white. Nurituri was grotesque, his robes were of the blackest night. However when he attempted to bring a picture to mind, the only result was an aching head. It was Lunitari however that prove most elusive. For days after, any mention of the goddess left the young mage disoriented, a sense of loss coupled anxiety with the sounds like laughter of silver bells. Now, Lunitari appearance before him, heart and soul sang a joy and Raistlin wondered at the void he had never realised was there till now.

Lunitari read his thoughts, smiled. "I'm flattered you would feel that way about me. But I'm prouder still. Of what you've done."

"What? Are you not angry or upset? I've taken the black robes in place of your red. Not to mention challenge your aunt." Raistlin queried intensely.

Lunitari didn't even bat a eye. "You might wear Nurituri's colours, the staff of Magius might mirror that of Solinari but you've always walked your own path. Evil and good is not a concern for you. Is that not the path of neutrality? My path? No, you've always belonged to me." 

Doubt settled on Raistlin still. "And what do your cousins not to mention your aunt has to say to that?"

At this, a twinkle of amusement lighted Lunitari's eyes. "Solinari was resigned long ago that you would never wear the white robes. Nurituri was doubtful when you worn the black robes, he knew that it was part of the bargain you chose in Silvanesti. Although..." Here Lunitari lowered to speak softly into Raistlin's ears. "It amuses him to no end to have one of his own pose a threat to his mother." The mage cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. 

"My aunt...could do nothing to you without seriously crossing my uncle. After their conversation that you've witness, as you have guessed, Solinari had more than a hand behind the decision."

Raistlin gave a dry chuckle and winced in pain. His wounds had healed enough to return feeling, unfortunately the pain from the unfinished healing also returned. Biting back the pain, he returned his attention to the goddess. "And...What now, Red Lady?"

Lunitari gave a silvery peal of laughter, "you worry too much, if your hair hasn't turned white during the Test, it would have by now. It was decided that you would be allowed to rest."

"Rest?" Came the incredulous retort.

"Sleep to be exact. You shall enter an eternal slumber." Lunitari paused, then added. "There is a compromise however...." 

"Ahhh." The mage laughed bitterly at the faint hope he had allowed himself. 

"You will dream. Dreams of the world as it revolves beyond the gate. A condition from my father to allow you to remain in my keeping alone." Lunitari said soothingly.

Raistlin took a moment to consider this, then shrugged. "Why not? Better visions of the present are preferable to nightmares of what maybe." Lunitari smiled and held out a hand to help him sit up. "In that case, come closer." Taking the offered hand, Raistlin slowly got up. To his chagrin, the Red Lady bent forward to kiss him lightly on both eyelids. A profound sense of drowsiness immediately, settled on him. 

Lunitari rose to leave, discovered the end of her scarf held firmly by a golden arm. She tilted her chin, regarding the mage curiously. Fighting the impulse to slumber, Raistlin bowed to her as he brought the fabric to his lips. "I wish you well, Lady Lunitari. And...thank you." 

"Sweet dreams, Raistlin Majere." The goddess smiled softly. Raistlin released the silk and slowly laid down, surrendering to sleep. Lunitari looking down at the slumbering form at her feet, then before leaving Raistlin to his rest, bent down to tenderly wipe a single tear, tracing a path down the golden face.


End file.
